For you, I'd do anything
by SkywardTrilogy
Summary: even risking my own safety. Sollux Captor was just your average teen, with slight differences, his eyes were red and blue and he was a genius hacker. Karkat Vantas was a hot tempered teen, who happens to have a crush on Sollux after their first meeting, how cute. LET THERE BE SOLKAT. Humanstuck, rated M for later on.
1. Chapter 1

**As is it should be, SolKat...? Humanstuck...? Heh, I love this pairing...?**

* * *

Sollux Captor was a vey intelligent, 17 year old hacker with crazy colored eyes. One was red, the other blue. His hair was a dark chocolate brown color, his skin was lightly tanned from his daily walks through a large park. He wore dual colored glasses to hide his eyes' unnatural combination of colors. A simple black t-shirt was worn over his torso and dark gray jeans on his lower half. Mismatched black and white shoes were on his feet as he walks through the park, staring up at the clouds above him.

Off to his right he catches a glimpse of children playing in a field with their parents watching. Sollux looks over to the left of him, upon a bench was a lone boy, short but around his age. He decides to go sit next to the boy, seeing as Sollux himself has trouble making friends, why not give it shot? The boy has darker hair than Sollux, seemingly pale skin and wears an oversized sweater. Dark, tight, ripped skinny jeans and black sneakers on his lower half. He was staring of into space when Sollux approaches.

"Thup?" Sollux asks, sitting next to the boy on the bench. The boy snaps back to reality, quickly looking over at Sollux.

"'Thup'? My life's a living hell, I don't need it to get worse from associating with a lispy idiot." The boy replies. Sollux frowns, the boy _obviously _has anger issues.

"Well, at leatht I'm not thome thort inthuferable prick!" Sollux snaps back.

"I'm not short, Lispy, I'm just compact. And your not being very friendly now are you?" The boy responds, giving Sollux an intimidating scowl.

"All I thaid wath "Thup" and I got yelled at, you try being friendly. What'th your name?"

"Karkat Vantas. Like it would be any of your business. Yours?"

"Heh, Tholluckth. So very _nice_ to meet you, Karkat." Sollux makes the sarcasm very noticeable, earning a smirk from the other male.

"I could say the same for you, Sollux." And with that, they were friends of some sorts. Karkat's eyes were strange as well, a bright glistening red. Sollux and Karkat, chatted about all random things, like games and movies. Turns out, Karkat has a obsession with Romantic Comedies, and Sollux loves bees. They chatted for quite sometime, the sky had grew darker, turning into a deep orange color.

"Hey, I have to get going, do you have a Pethterchum Id?" Sollux said as he stood up.

"Err- yeah, carcinoGeneticist. What's yours?" Karkat said, standing next to him.

"twinArmageddons. Heh, see you around, KK." Sollux responded as he walked off. Karkat, blinked twice at the nickname that he was given. He hates nicknames, but I guess that one was okay. Coming from him at least.

Sollux made his way out of the park and down the streets, finding his way back to his house. He unlocked the door and entered. He was home alone once again, but probably for the better. He closed the door. He takes off his shoes and makes his way upstairs into his uniquely decorated blue and red room, for with he claimed his style as "optic blast". He flops down onto the plush red covers of his bed and looks up at his computer.

He slides off the bed and into the chair, turning on the computer and waiting for it to boot up. When the home screen appeared, he clicked the Pesterchum icon. the window appeared almost as if instantly. He clicked the search box and typed "carcinoGeneticist" into the search box. The name appeared, Sollux clicked it and added it to his friends list, which wasn't very many people.

twinArmageddons [TA] has begun pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: 2up? IIt'2 2ollux.

CG: HEY. NICE TO SEE YOU DIDNT FORGET BY THE TIME YOU GOT HOME.

TA: Liike II would. IIt'2 niice two 2ee your biitchy a2 alway2.

CG: HAH, FUNNY, NO. PERHAPS YOU SHOULD GO BE A COMEDIAN.

CG: I'M SURE THE LADIES WITH LOVE A LISPY ASSHOLE LIKE YOURSELF.

TA: At lea2t II have potentiial for a giirlfriiend. Mo2t giirl2 like TALL guy2.

CG: BUT THEY ALSO LIKE GOOD LOOKING.

TA: Hah that2 2omethiing we both have.

CG: LOOK, WE AGREE, WE ARE BOTH SEXY MOTHERFUCKERS.

TA: Got that right, surprii2iingly.

CG: HAH, WHATS SO SURPRISING?

TA: That you thiink II'm 2exy.

CG: THATS NOT WHAT I FUCKING MENT!

TA: Oh but you do thiink II'm 2exy, don't ya?

CG: LIKE I WOULD. YOU WISH.

TA: Then iit2 a wii2h come true.

CG: GRR. FUCK IT. I'M GOING TO BED, NIGHT ASSHOLE.

TA: Aww, but II like pe2tering you! IIt'2 fun readiing the fountaiin of in2ult2 pour from your text.

CG: HAH, NIGHT.

TA: 2ee ya 2oon, KK.

twinArmageddons [TA] has ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Sollux logged off of Pesterchum and stood up from the computer chair, turning of the computer and making his way over to his bed. He strips into his blue boxers and slips underneath the covers, letting the warmth envelope him. Between a red comforter and blue sheets, the hacker slowly drifts off into sweet dreams and fluffy fantasies.

Karkat, now somewhat annoyed but overall happy with his new friend, logs off and shuts down. Changing into his pajamas, he flops onto his bed, curling up into the large fluffy blanket on the bed. He looks up at the ceiling, staring off into space, thoughts wandering throughout his mind. Thoughts on his new lispy asshole of a friend. Sollux was an ass, but he was nice overall. One of the few people Karkat could even tolerate. Karkat's thoughts started to wander off to the darker places of his mind, tainted fantasies filled his head.

The fantasies were of him and Sollux. Karkat sat up immediately, blushing as red as his blood. he whispered to himself over and over again "Oh hell naw, I don't like him, think strait Karkat, get your mind out of the fucking gutter." He layed back down and starred back up at the ceiling, trying to think of other things beside his new found friend. He slowly started drifting off, the world becoming progressively distant as slumber engulfed him. And once again, the fantasies made their way back into his head, this time, with out a protest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh, lets go on to the second chapter, and yes reviews are most wanted...?**

* * *

Sollux awakens to the loud "_beep beep beep_" of his alarm. He rises as if from the dead, knocking the warmth of the covers off of his bare chest. Shivering, he gets up out of bed and quickly grabs his normal outfit from the closet and drawers. A simple black t-shirt and dark jeans, only today the outfit was accompanied by a yellow jacket and black fingerless gloves. He changes immediately and makes his way down stairs. Into the kitchen, he grabs his favorite cereal, Honey Combs, and the milk. He gathers a bowl and a spoon and sits at the breakfast bar.

Sollux pours the cereal and then the milk, before mixing it with his spoon. He notices the newspaper on the counter and decides, why the fuck not, and grabs that, opening it as he eats his cereal. NOM. Somewhere around the second page he finishes his cereal and closes the paper, setting it back on the counter. He places the bowl and spoon in the sink. He surveys the dark room, realizing he forgot his glasses, and backpack, upstairs he quickly goes and grabs them. Placing his glasses on his face and his back pack over one shoulder, he makes his way out the door and into the chilly Monday morning air.

Around 15 minuets later, he arrives at his destination, the high school in which he inhabits. Standing by the entrance was two of Sollux's friends. Dave Strider and his boyfriend John Egbert. Sollux waves at the and they walk towards him.

"Welcome to Hell, where your taught by Lynches and controlled by Demons." Dave said, pointing to the school behind him with his thumb. John giggled at the of course, Dave had his stoic poker face plastered on his face. Sollux chuckled and began walking into the school. Eridan Ampora and his older sister, Feferi, were waving at the three.

"Hey guys! W-what's up?" Eridan called. Feferi was smiling big as always.

"Still the definition of Irony and Cool, Egbert is as cute as always, and Captor's story is his own to tell." Dave replied, John blushed slightly, but kept his goofy smile ever present.

"Yeah, I'm fine I gueth. I met a new friend yethterday." Sollux sighed.

"Oh~ so mister 3D managed to make a friends, hm~?" Eridan cooed. Sollux smirked.

"Yeth, and he ith funner to hang out with than yourthelf!" Sollux responded. Dave smirked slightly, but it quickly disappeared. John giggled. Feferi couldn't help but laugh.

"Ouch. W-well, at least he isn't as fun to lov-ve, now is he!" Eridan snapped back.

Sollux face palm combo x2.

"We aren't together ED. Fathe it, I don't like you any more than I like rockth."

"Aww, come on Sol! You know-w you lov-ve me."

"I would rather date a tree." And with that, the group of friends laughed. Sollux, Dave, and Feferi all headed off towards the English room. Having the same class with Dave was how Sollux met John. Feferi was the one who introduced Sollux to Eridan. Sollux sat at his usual seat, next to Dave, and Feferi sat with three other girls, Rose, Kanaya, and Jade. Sollux lets his gaze wander until it sets on the kid who was always quiet and sat in the back of the class. Turns out it was Karkat.

"Hey, KK." Sollux calls as he walks over. Karkat seems to have snapped out of a daze, like he did when they first met, and look up at Sollux.

"Sollux? Oh, hi." Karkat said, a little drowsy. He smiles and yawns.

"Sleepy, eh?" Sollux chuckles. Karkat shook his head.

"No, I slept well." Karkat responded, remembering his tainted fantasies. His face flushed a bright red as he turned away from Sollux.

"Hm.. anyway thee you after clath." Sollux said, noticing his blush and chuckling. He made his way back to his seat.

Dave looked over at Sollux, perhaps of confusion, before diverting his attention to the teacher. The teacher, who was Ironically enough, Mr. English. Sollux and Dave starred blankly, being awesome, at the front of the classroom. Letting his thoughts wander, Sollux began thinking about Karkat, and how cute he looked when he blushed. Of course, he would never admit to thinking that, EVER. Somewhere around the last minuets of class, he noticed Karkat was glancing over at him every so often.

* * *

**:D It was shorter, but I guess it couldn't be helped...? I need ideas...? FAST...?**


End file.
